Assassination Plot
by kitoyisme
Summary: Syusuke's a young, rich, powerful man. No wonder there's a lot of people that would take his life away. Will they succeed in their endeavor?


**Assassination Plot**

* * *

hey guys... :D I'm back again... heheheh... :D it's just a short chapter... :D hehehe... :D I don't know what to write more on it... heheheh... :D well... maybe I wasn't creative enough... but what can I do? hehehe... :D Is it my fault? well... maybe a little bit... :D hehehe... :D

So here's another multi-chapteral story... :D it's an action/drama fic... hehehe... :D I like action... I also like drama... so why not mix them both? hehehe... :D there wouldn't be any pairing in this story... :D hehehe... :D It's just here for the fun of it... :D

I gave this fic a Rated: M... wanna know why? I'm telling you anyways... there's no smut scenes here... :D hehehe... :D If there is... i should've labelled this as a romance genre and not a drama/action genre... :D hehehe... :D the reason for M is violence... :D hehehe... :D

Well... I know you all are waiting for chap 5 of Red Roses... :D I need inspiration to write that chappie... hehehe... :D I still don't have that inspiration in me... :D hehhe... :D however... do continue to review after you read... :D hehehe... :D I get really happy when I read those reviews of yours... :D

**Disclaimer: Do you ever get tired of reading the Disclaimer section? sigh I don't own PoT... :D**

* * *

**Prologue: Good-bye, Fuji**

Syusuke has been a very successful man in his mid-twenties. After his father's unexpected death, the family business was handed to him as his full responsibility. He has worked on it for innumerable sleepless nights. Four years of hard work had passed, and the fruit of his labour have finally paid off. The Fuji Corporation had hit the big sectors of the stock market strongly. He earns millions, if not billions, of dollars even if he doesn't have to do anything. He had made a number of TV guestings and public speeches because of his huge success. Just like right now, he'll make a public appearance for a new product release of his company.

"Director Fuji, you have 2 more minutes." Tezuka, Syusuke's assistant, informed the thing man who was combing his hair. He has served Syusuke during his starting days at the business world. He saw potentials in Syusuke, huge, untapped potentials. He knew that one day; Syusuke would rise to the top the way he is right now.

"Mitsu, I told you to just call me Syusuke instead of my last name." Syusuke stood and started walking towards the side of the elevated stage. He gives a signal to Tezuka when he notices that the said boy wouldn't follow him. He neared his mouth to his assistant's ear and whispered something. "You'll get your share of success, Mitsu. Everyone should acknowledge what you did to make this product a huge success." He swung an arm around Tezuka's shoulders and led the taller boy to the centre stage.

_

* * *

_

Rooftop of a nearby building

"You're going down, Fuji." Ryoma said out loud as he dropped a heavy, metallic suite case on the rooftop. Underneath him, he could see his target clearly on the side of the stage, arms around the shoulders of his assistant.

He continued to stare at the two figures before returning to his briefcase, opening it carefully. It took him time to assemble it, but he had it done in less than 10 minutes. He pointed his shiny, silver sniper gun at the group of business specialist. He flipped the safety pin to fire mode and aimed at Syusuke who's about to deliver a speech.

"Good-bye, Fuji."

_

* * *

_

Somewhere on the crowd

Inui waits silently and patiently while playing with his gun on his pocket. "Fuji." He said beneath his breath. He swirled his fingers on the trigger and nearly pulled it off. It's a good thing he switched the gun into safe mode a while ago.

He waited for a few moments before the person that he came for finally showed up. Syusuke walked with an arm on Tezuka's shoulders and went directly to center of the stage. He waited anxiously for the speech to finish and for Syusuke to remove his arms off of Tezuka. He twitched uncomfortably here and there, trying to get a clear view of the happenings on the stage. He got a nice view behind some small people. He waited anxiously for Syusuke to step up once again on the microphone. He got his chance around 3 minutes later, when Syusuke reached for the microphone to deliver a speech.

He switched his 45-calibre to fire mode and smiled devilishly.

"Good-bye, Fuji."

_

* * *

_

Inside a nearby building

Kikumaru polished his empty revolver while maintaining a straight face. 'Such a beautiful gun you are.' He thought as he wiped the dirty barrels with a clean white cloth. He pointed the gun at his reflection at the mirror. 'Suitable enough to bust Fujiko's head wide open.' He transferred his apathetic gaze towards the wooden stage outside his window. 'He's still not there."

Kikumaru polished the other revolver carefully and took another look on the stage. He sees Syusuke with his arms casted on Tezuka's shoulders. The sight of Syusuke enraged him so much that he threw the gun at the mirror, shattering the fragile glass to millions of pieces. He calmed himself for a few moments to remove the stress that he brings to himself. He peeked once again on the window and sees Tezuka and Syusuke seated at the back.

He picked the revolver that he threw a while ago. "I'm sorry, my beautiful gun." He walked to the side of the bed and pulled a box hidden underneath it. He opened the box and picked 12 well-polished, golden bullets and loaded his two revolvers with it.

He walked back towards the window and scanned the stage. He sees Syusuke walking towards the microphone. 'This is my chance.' He thought as he raised his two revolvers and aimed them at Syusuke's figure on the stage.

"Good-bye, Fuji."

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" Syusuke started in an animated way. "We are here once again, to unveil the newest product of Fuji Corporation. But before the covers would be removed, I would like to take this opportunity to thank my assistant, my adviser, and my friend, Kunimitsu Tezuka." He stepped aside to let the audience see his friend. "He has believed in me everyone else didn't. He has supported me in times when everyone else wouldn't. He is a brother to me. That's why I would like to share Fuji Corporation with him. From now on, he is Director Tezuka! Co-owner of Fuji-Tezuka Corporation!" Everyone in the crowd gave Tezuka a standing ovation.

But, between the loud clapping of the audience, gunshots were heard. Everyone screeched and screamed. And in a flash, a body fell on the wooden stage, swimming in its own blood.

* * *

All I can say is... Don't jump into conclusions... :D heheeh... :D that's all... but keep that in mind... :D hehehe... :D

I made Kikumaru a little bit OOC for a reason... :D hehehe... :D and that reason... you'll find out in the chapters to come... :)) :D hehhe... :D as of now... you'll have to wait for the next update... :D hehehehe... :D

wait patiently for the next chappie... :D hehehe... :D It will cover Ryoma's story and why he resolved into using a gun... :D hehehe... :D

Don't stop reviewing, ok? ;D hehehe... :D I love those reviews of yours... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


End file.
